warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Turret
Upgrade Progression Appearance Progression General Information *The Blitz Turret requires both a minimum Level 7 Command Center and Level 10 Defense Lab to unlock. *The Blitz Turret may only be placed on a Level 7+ Command Center. *The Blitz Turret is able to Target and Fire upon : **All Units, Aircraft, Vehicles & Infantry. **Incoming Missiles fired from the Missile Silo. *The Blitz Turret is NOT able to Target and Fire upon : **Hellfire Missiles or standard Projectiles. *The Blitz Turret deals additional Damage to all Unique Units. Blitz Ammunition Ammunition Information *Uses''' Thorium Ammo Only. *Before the Blitz Turret can be used, it must be fully Loaded with an initial 100 Shells. *The Blitz Turret will continue to be active until the full capacity of Shells is used. *It can be reloaded at any time when the player's base is not under attack. *No Partial Reloads are allowed; the Player must fully restock all used shells prior to choosing to reload. *The Blitz Turret may be reloaded by Opening the Command Center or by Clicking the Shell Icon above the Turret. *Shell Cost is not effected by Turret Level. *The other player cant seen the icon for ammo should be reloaded. Setting the Blitz * Update History '''Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Lv. 8 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014 . *The Blitz Turret ceased targeting the Hellfire Missile in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Lv. 7 in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Blitz Turret requires a Level 10 Defense Lab to unlock. *The Blitz Turret requires and may only be placed on a Level 7 Command Center. *The Blitz Turret production is limited to one ( Unique Turret ). *The Blitz Turret must be LOADED with Ammo before it is ready to fire. *The Blitz Turret may be is better choice than both Fleet Turret that attack ground and Storm Turret that attack air because it can attack both neither ground or aircraft unit. Firsts & Records *'War Commander First :' **''The Only Unique Turret ''- The Blitz Turret ''' **The Only Turret to have a limited ammunition capacity '''- The Blitz Turret **''The Only Turret to require Thorium to reload ''- The Blitz Turret **''The Only Turret that can be mounted on a building other than a Defense Platform ''- The Blitz / Cmnd Center ''' In-Game Quotes Related Pages *Command Center' *'Defense Lab' *'Blitz Shells' *'Blitz FAQ' External Links *Kixeye Forum Post: 'Introducing Command Center 7' (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post:' Command Center 7 Discussion' Animated Photo Gallery 'Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.''' GameUpdate_02-13-2014.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2014 Blitz Introduced Blitz.JPG|Unlock Requirements blitz unlock.jpg|Unlocked Message biltz lv5.jpg|Level 5 Message DefenseLab-UniqueTurret-Tab.png|Defense Lab Unique Turret Tab CommandCenter-LeftClickMenu-Blitz-NoSet.png|Right Click Menu Blitz Not Set Screenshot 9.png|Right Click Menu Load Blitz Screenshot 8.png|Mounted on Command Center Blitz Empty lvl7cc_lvl6blitz_aoe.png|Lv 6 Blitz Turret Range Video Clips Navigation ---- Category:Defenses Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:A to Z